The present invention is a beach sand cleaner which removes debris from the surface of sand when drawn across a beach.
The prior art contains disclosures of wheeled scooping, assorted raking, sweeping and vacuuming devices. A need exists for a scraping and cleaning machine particularly structured to remove debris from the surface of a beach; while preventing sand dislocation or build up or collection.
Before filing an application for letters patent, the applicant caused a search to be made.
A collection of devices of the type known in the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 132,427; 1,085,162; 1,233,805; 1,563,340; and 2,783,698.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,162 describes a potato assortor employing a wheeled carriage, a manually adjustable ground scoop, a continuous conveyer, and an array of parallel bars performing a separation function. The potato assortor is designed to separate different sizes of potatoes. It's function is not to remove a surface layer from the ground, to clean the surface layer material, or to return the surface layer material to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,233,805 discloses a peanut harvester equipped wth an inclined, foraminous conveyor belt. The device is designed to separate peanuts and peanut vines from the earth in which they have grown.